High performance devices, like RF-devices typically have high requirements regarding linearity and low loss. The performance of RF-devices is often limited due to active and passive components of circuitry and due to capacitive and inductive interactions, e.g. with the substrate of the device. It became apparent that electrical charges within the substrate cause the interactions.